Hypertrophic scar growth in the vocal cord is a one of the major reasons for vocal dysfunction and its current therapy is far from satisfactory. Advances in techniques including laser, monoantibody and chromopore targeting of fibroblast have provided us a new opportunity in its therapy. In this proposed study, ICG dye and monoantibody guided pulsed diode laser will be used to selectively control scar formation for better voice function while sparing normal tissue. Our final aim is to develop an effective, highly selective and safe therapeutic approach as an office based procedure for patients. At this stage, our specific aims will include (1) exploring feasibility of this novel laser therapy in nude mice; (2) optimizing the therapeutic procedures including the laser and the conjugate parameters; and (3) determining its safety and effectiveness with an objective functional evaluation in canine model. This immunoconjugate assisted laser minimally invasive therapy, if success, will certainly provide an excellent alternative to current therapy in the prevention and treatment of hypertrophic scar formation.